1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of torso positioning for procedures, such as medical procedures, and pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus for seating and positioning a subject for tattooing procedures.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of medical equipment there are hydraulic lift chairs provided for seating and positioning individuals undergoing treatments or other procedures to specific areas or portions of their bodies. Hydraulic lift chairs are known in the art and used for many different service industries, including barber, medical, tattoo, massage, IV treatment, and others. A challenge with current hydraulic chair apparatus is the lack of flexible or adjustable features for providing comfort, ease and advantage for an artist or therapist.
In many cases subjects must assume certain positions to enable access to areas of treatment or service for relatively long periods of time while seated on a chair apparatus that does not entirely support the position assumed. Subjects may be tempted to shift positions because of the discomfort involved in trying to maintain an unsupported position. Also, conventional such equipment is very limited in apparatus and method to support different areas of a human body to advantage. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a hydraulic chair apparatus including at least one body part positioning apparatus that solves the problems stated above.